


it Hurts the More it Works

by ShadyNPC



Category: Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: (Honestly I don't know where this is going but there'll be more if it develops into something!), I enjoy writing and hypothesizing a suffering character but also happy endings?, M/M, Please abide the rating!, Unhealthy relationships (potentially, Video Game only pls understand that I basically know squat, probably)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyNPC/pseuds/ShadyNPC
Summary: Is that a common medical belief? Tommy had said it to the whiny teen because that's how he'd almost felt about the world when it narrowed down drastically: Just him and a revenge story; then, out of place pieces of a normal life. He still had himself that normal life, but to heal old wounds, it had to hurt to pursue the gnarly bits with a scalpel. And now it just sucks to see Chad hurt so often. There's been changes.///SHORT CHAPTERS///





	1. Thinking of Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue.

He was supposed to have woken up twenty minutes ago, but still dragged along his empty shell to work his summer job. This wasn't living.

The kids didn't see the camp this empty. Chad would rather see the kids though, to have that automatic smile response put on his face that Deborah didn't give. He dreamed of helping make the glittered glue mess, and almost nodded off in doing so. They were cleaning the mess when he reopened his eyes.

Deborah, ever a shy saint, only smiled.

To set up the scene, it was just a bunch of older teens who he'd never seen before, starting their first run: _If_ they were all in Chad's position. If they stuck around long enough there'd be kids. Which there was only evidence of there being in the past. It seemed they let the elderly-like people run it most summers.

A few of these teens, though, talked and grouped up like they already knew each other..he needed to get on that. Deborah might have been a starting ground, being the softest spoken counselor, plus he knew her name. (It was in a prep's nature to 'shine', nestled in their intended friend group).

“Hand me the sponge?” Second attempt.

“..Yeah..”

“Wow, your hands are so slender, are you an artist? Draw-er? You could get into it.”

“Oh..” She looked at him so odd. But politely. “Must not be obvious I like books, ha.”

He counted the second thing he'd gotten wrong.

It was enough that they kept completing small little dialogues Chad started, though no longer guesses at what Deborah likes. Her mind did change slightly about him..

All their love of campfires had them later again at one corner of the balcony, or some counselors closer to the smokey pit. Chad didn't want smoke caught in his clothes perse. But the natural crackling of the logs was good for anyone. They were long out of marshmallows, and there was the order of settling into groups again. He wasn't so concerned with who others had chosen to talk with. He had to make an assumption of what this guy liked to do and make it into an easy conversation.

This time he'd come to the geek.

“I bring offerings. Tasty ones,” his chuckle was dumb with friendly intentions as he let the styrofoam cup of party mix be examined. Letting the poor other get over his shock.

“Alright, what-what did I do? To get free snacks?” The unknown face opened up a little, cautious and not opposed. Whatever thoughts conveyed that little bit when he twisted his hands in the hem of his shirt.

“Wanna know? I'm Chad. It'd be nice to get to know you. This way we can stay right here and chat, with snacks! Like, they're free though, don't actually worry.”

“Huh.. sounds like it works out.. I'm Eric, Junior.”

Chad set the cup down, pressed his hands together and raised them to his grin, as if just having to interrupt Eric's introduction, “You like computers. I'm calling it.”

“Yes. Isn't it..kinda cool?” Eric joked about himself.

Chad didn't care for the ghost stories the head counselor turned antsy about creating a circle for, though heard the call clear enough. He instead gave a silly shrug to his acquaintance, “I'm not telling you~ But let's say it isn't cool — and that you have to tell me something cool about yourself, Junior.”

“Well.. ‘I'm always up for new things’?”

“That'll do!”

He and Eric were well on their way to going skippy dipping! In their swimshorts before the big splash, if they actually went for it. This conversation was going there while the head counselor's rally collected most of the other teens.

“Okay, guys, I'm not going first —buut I call Crystal Lake. They don't have to be true,” Kenny stole someone's skewered marshmallow that was left sticking above the fire (THE last one). It got a ‘WELL THEN, Mr. Lame Jerk’ from A.J. “They have to be good!” He was close enough with A.J that it wasn't a concern when he ate the darn marshmallow.

“A beer would be good then.” Eyes of Kenny and others went to Buggzy. “Being put on the spot; needing creativity? Pshh!”

“God I hope you’re the only one already thinking of beers..we’re counselors.”

The mood was shifting. Vanessa was too far stepped in to not tease their leader as well, “It’s how you raise morale, Kenny!”


	2. Dipping a Foot In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skinny dipping chapter.

“Your sho _ES!_ ”

“Ye _AH_ , good call.” Eric calmed down, hearing the popular guy's voice crack as well, and seeing how the blond didn't care about it as he slipped off his shoes.

“You know..it helps that I managed the taste of at least half a beer,” he'd seen Deborah drinking two, her nerves alone upsetting his.

“The taste is good,” Chad chimed in. He was taking long with his shoes.

They clicked, Eric had thought: if their intelligences didn't match at all it didn't bother Chad. He hadn't caught the implication that Eric didn't like wheaty beer and was only just done with his slip on shoes: it could all bother the smart one but he forgave it. And that further made the point that it was always the preppy ones that left people behind left and right. Maybe Eric had to take what he could out of desperation.

When he'd set his shoes aside and made the first moves to the lake, Chad finally corrected himself, “I don't drink much! It's bad for you, right, Junior?”

“Probably, sure,” he didn't care about that, though Chad seemed to believe whatever facts came from geeky mouths, Eric guessed, “the bacteria really takes to the wheat so don't share beers.” The popular life Chad lived must of included sharing beers and the tipsy Eric took delight in the horrified face he'd elicited. Whatever may come, Lachappa had left his mark.

“Thanks, it's never happening, fuck..Hey, join me, Junior!” He sank up to his chest in water. A red was spread in with the dark blues of the water, and it was connected to Chad's hand and his laughter, “I have to throw my trunks on land! Better hurry or it’s coming for your face!”

The red surfaced and it was far too small of fabric to be called trunks. Eric had seen them on Chad but hadn't minded until this. “Ea _T 'E_ m!” Eric's voice squeaked. Everything went smoothly, with the prep not actually throwing them at Eric, instead wildly laughing and it felt inviting enough for the geek to join. Into the water with a chuckle, witnessing in a second that Chad had strong enough of an aim to get it on the shoreline.

“I’m keeping mine,” He waited on Chad pouting to give the plot twist, “in hand,” there, he'd went for it. The modesty was lost, surfaced in hand for the punchline, because there was nothing different between or a joke in the air at Eric's expense. They were two guys, spazzing because they were doing something stupid and it was the others they both had to watch out for. “Holy shit: in Jason's territory, are we on his lawn?”

“Jason Jason Jason.. I know that's what they wanted to tell around that smelly fire, like- I'm so sure ghosts are real,” Chad rolled his eyes.

“If it makes you feel better, they don't have a place in science. Expect the titillating tales, he's famo- oh gOD!!”

Eric saw Chad go down with his hands reaching up, the blond not quick enough to scream.

Neither was ready to die. Plus with the possibility of Chad being a typical jock..Eric rushed to shore and tugged his shorts back on, “Chad!” Eric didn't know if this was a joke, drowning- he was getting help though since Chad didn't immediately surface, and he was versed in the dangers of a drowning victim, how he wasn't ‘fit or experienced or brave enough’ to do any of this alone..

Chad has his eyes wide open. He was the kid who didn't wear goggles but kept them open in the chlorinated water. Flighty, afraid. This was bad, and his free foot that kept just slipping the other hand that tried chaining him fully would make contact with his capturer. The only moment he got to flashback to was near drowning in a public pool, then the cpr he counted as a first kiss. That time, then, his life at just thirteen flashed before him. Now it was the repeated resemblance (brain trying to tell him he wasn't dying yet).

His sole slipped down something smooth, terrifyingly, toes clenching to retract that jostling feeling of slipping by catching on something. They did while he was pulling his leg upward, and they scraped against a humanly softness before teeth.

It was put in motion: that Chad ripped a smooth item over a face and got released for it! “Hff, hga, ah!” Only for the moment his lungs forced themselves clear, he couldn't be made to stay still otherwise. Chad breached surface and was gathering his speedo. After all, his brain was set on flight, it didn't need anything more, almost skipping his only piece of clothing even on the way out. “No, it was him!” _Fuck_ : near silently. He kept mouthing it. Saw flashlights, then unconsciously screamed it. “Guys! Help!”

“What?” a man barked.

“Oh _'fuck’_ you! Cool, you're alive,” Eric glared, knowing his light hid the anger so he flashed it in Chad's eyes for a vengeful moment.

The other was Kenny, on the same page as Lachappa.

“He was killing me!”

That went passed Chad, which didn't surprise Eric, that the guy, typical jock build, thought they were still buying his bogus. He hated that _this_ was going to be the first one-sided fight of many in a rocky friendship.

It was honestly shocking to Eric that Kenny now took a turn to yell, he'd assumed they were friends and would get over it like that.

“No one wants this crap! Guy, you made Lachappa think you were drowning?”

By the time Chad's eyes made up for the flashlights pointed at him, the edgy guy was speaking, so he jumped at his 'sudden’ voice, “Put the clothes. On. Thank you.”

Compelled to, Chad only noted some of the light left. He had his speedo on shakily, and was only comforted to see that Eric stayed.

“I believe I'm sober after that, as in it was bogus, Chad.”

“It was Jason, no! It can't be but it is, I don't know what's going on! He grabbed my ankle,” and it looked like recounting it was bringing some tears. Choking off Chad's voice to mere whimpers.

“Woah..” the sudden tears had Eric backing off with his palms showing, “...That-.. ankle?” A harsh red caught his eye, giving disturbing realizations; Eric whipping his head up back to face the other, “Shit. That's deep shit you came across” no doubt Chad wouldn't have thought to add that convincing detail “but, come on, Jason? It doesn't matter what's in that lake, it or they are dangerous!”

Eric started on his way back to camp. What was there to say to this scared guy who had flipped his feelings around and almost completely back. However he didn't necessarily want to glance at him yet, so he counted Chad's whimpering as a sign the other was still following. Very closely too with reliance on their one flashlight since Chad had left his with his clothes. It'd been like this on their way down to the lake and it was worrying how dependant he quickly became, considering Eric was the same to a lesser extent. In any survival situation, they made a horrible team.


	3. Heart's Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ‘I didn't know this was a ship’ chapter.

The buildings growing along the sides of the road of Packanack Lodge were a false comfort. As if their presence caused it, the constant warm glow was cut.

They freaked out together, dead in their tracks, Eric was just quicker to give an annoyed sigh in acceptance, “The generator crashed. It has certain intricacies, so just-just head back, I'll bother with it.”

“Ohhh god,” Chad began, “what if he comes after you?”

“What if it's not Jason?”

“I just meant 'he’, like those were man hands! 'He’ is strong, seriously!”

Eric already turned to the generator he knew to be connected to the buildings, which was right along the main building anyways and the campfire could be seen. Brandon, AJ, and Tiffany lay asleep beside it. Eric was haunted to see Deborah drunkenly crashed by herself, nestled on the wall facing the fire like she couldn't bring herself any closer to the group. Chad followed him till the front door stood before them and Eric harshly pointed him towards it. He couldn't deal with Chad right now. He could get this done in seconds but he began with short, slow steps.

“Thanks, Junior. I'm putting my flashlight on after this and I’m never taking it off.” Though Chad was set on watching from the doorway that Eric passed the corner and returned safely, a confronting hand clasped his shoulder, successfully spinning him while he pushed it away: Vanessa..he just hadn't noticed the beam of her flashlight, which should have been a giveaway that someone was approaching.

“Wow, you better chill.. Chad, right? Will you be a sweetheart and pick a drunk somebody up for me?”

Chad looked deceptively strong and worried she meant one of the guys, meanwhile Vanessa crossed her arms and smiled up at him, waiting.

“I use sweetheart loosely, stop worrying, you prep,” she somehow had a nature that made everyone question if she thought of them as a friend or not, it was all familiar and easy enough when coupled with her pearly whites.

“Will do,” he concluded. Then didn't complain when she grabbed his hand to take him outside on the patio, where the muscley Buggzy lay, thankfully only to shake her head at him and the others and lead Chad instead to Deborah. A much lighter counselor.

“I hope those muscles are real. Sure, it's a teensy bit bad to leave people around an unattended fire, but that's the head counselor’s issue. I was talking to this girl, Deborah, earlier. She's making some nasty life choices when she's so young and fresh, so I’m gonna be taking her under my wing, and. It'll be good to chat and jog, if she can manage that, hehehe!” Chad felt awe at the fond look the athletic girl seemed to share with her new unconscious friend.

“ _Aww_ , you can tell her you lifted her back inside!” Chad was getting his right arm under her bent knees.

“Sure, I'm athletic enough,” Vanessa chuckled, but soon realized she might have managed this better than Chad. She lifted Deborah's arm and manually placed Chad to grip underneath with his left arm. He 'ahh!'ed then lifted with his legs: it was smart, until it turned out to be that his arms were straining wildly and he likely had focused on leg day for the bootay. Other than leg strength, he had ab strength? Wasn't that useful honestly..

Chad did his best to utilize the power he had anyways. They made it inside with Vanessa saying a few silly cheers, when Eric cried out in pain. Chad hugged Deborah to him and cried as well, Vanessa's ponytail thrashing due to her trying to find the other counselor, “Hello?!”

“It’s Ju _NIO_ r!”

“Jason?!”

“No no, umm, Eric? Lachappa?” Chad tried until Vanessa nodded her head, “Is he being murdered?”

Chad was showing signs of a panic attack, “We gotta find out, sweetheart, what if he needs help?” Vanessa couldn't move when Chad didn't move, both frozen in fear.

A door on the second floor opened and Jenny wordlessly came out, holding her words for when she got to the three counselors at the bottom, “Where was that coming from?” And, to the right of her door (the adjoining room), Fox as well came, skipping second steps before boldly riding the rest of the railing down, “Why are the lights all out?” Fox couldn't resist her own sly grin at the sight of Chad holding Deborah, already moving past her question (that neither Vanessa nor Chad had the mind to find suspicious), “I heard a snap - and let me amend that by saying it was mechanical. A bear trap? Someone isn't having fun out there!”

“It’s Junior!”

“We’ll bring some spray,” Fox shared a little pout with the prep, amazed he bothered with names on their third day here. He looked teary and Fox just had to glance at Jenny over this.

“I’ll go with,” Vanessa nodded at Chad and went so far as to put a hand on his shoulder, though she followed it up by moving it to Deborah's as well, “Okay, sweetheart?” At this point, she was very well into acting motherly, sort of understanding panic attacks since helping others before and would do her darnest to put away her fears.

But to Fox, it was just getting too weird concerning Chad, “Maybe you and sugar and boo boo should stay here? Jenny.”

Like a ghost, Jenny returned with a medical spray in hand, “Really, we have to go. For Lachappa,” she raised a toast with the bottle and didn't even hesitate on her way out. Fox trotted behind, not expecting really anything out there.

“So! Liking guys and girls..don't you find girls to be better?”

Nothing would save Jenny from this. They were just starting to search around the house. Even if they found Lachappa, this would wait another day. It sucked because she didn't want to be forced to make these decisions; to somehow wait and have it eventually play out after thought. But waiting on Chad had appearently taken too long and now Fox wanted her and Chad had been flitting around, too keen on everyone to follow up from their bit of flirting. “Doesn’t matter what I like better, does it?” Her small smirk had a bit of a coyness which Fox got happy about. Jenny was resilient enough for this, had to be.

As if to carry the mood, Lachappa happened to call out to them, “H-hey, fancy seeing anyone here so soon..” To prove Fox's theory, he showed them his freed though injured ankle, “ _I’m trying not to look, I'm trying not to look.._ I-I don't know why it was covered in leaves!”

That broke Jenny's calm. Fox talked with him, talked to Jenny and wiggled the medicine out of her hand to heal the geek up while Jenny took inventory of the creepy trap that had been hidden right by their busted generator, “That’s not one of our's.”

“Shit, but this generator is getting fixed!”

“Good little man. Jenny, here,” cloaking it until the small item could be held to Jenny's palm with Fox's rough, slender hand for their moment, Fox returned her hands to her pockets after. Jenny held her eyes before letting her vision for detail take in the red handled, engraved pocketknife. Well favoured and the plastic made it immune to the cold. “God knows what you'll need it for, it just makes you _deadly_.”

“Makes me that cool, huh..” Those eyelashes on Fox had fluttered against Jenny's neck in the dark, though she had kept stopping things from advancing too far the girl next door was holding a stronger appreciation for how framed, pretty and playful Fox's eyes looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, I didn't even ship them but I didn't want Jenny to be the only high composure character there, then I wanted to have some implied stuff and already had most characters out on field. I don't think any ship other than Tommy/Chad is really going to become established so feel free to suggest some flirtation between any characters ^_^ maybe it'll keep them alive longer?
> 
> So guys..tell me. What should I try incorporating next chapter? Tommy/Chad or Jason/Chad?


	4. Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chad is a Dick chapter.

Things were different in the 80s. There had to be some suspension of belief, for the world's mysterious ways, that now Lachappa’s leg faired almost perfectly again. Or maybe the medical spray was more numbing than anything. Where they were all at focused on the rippling dents forged into his leg, and they were having different reactions.

Chad had at some point returned Deborah to sit on her own, though he had to open the door of and point out that she was unconscious in the wardrobe near the first floor washroom. Jenny, who'd raised the question, felt in between on setting her properly in a bed and a new concern if they'd have to find and hide all the drunks.

“I did what I could, worried mom style, y'know,” Vanessa fretted around, only so she could temporarily regain her calm voice to praise her work now in view. Deborah with a thin blanket stuffed beneath her and folding over to fit her legs and unevenly her shoulders too. She had a pillow but of course, it still felt a little cruel to Jenny to leave the girl like that.

Chad nodded to move this conversation on to his plan, “Okay, if we close her up, and then we all go into hiding, then we'll wait it out!”

“Holy shit you're a chicken, the hell? This kid gets hurt and that's it, everyone's going home,” Fox huffed, crossed her arms, stomped her foot, all for her defiance to turn into a smirk, “It was probably like my douchey gang or whoever else. I like fear and inflicting it. If someone else is going this far then why don't we return the favour, have _fun_.”

The eye-drag over to Jenny didn't go past the geek, “I like your plan. But let's-let’s assume this is a mess we don't want to get into and we'll just,”

“Call for help,” Jenny filled in where Eric had wanted someone to.

“If we find a phone, hell yeah. We'll get the police to beat these dickweeds for us. But come on.”

“You think we should at least have weapons?” Jenny's question back to Fox had created enough of a divide that, while Chad was whimpering over this, Vanessa closed off her own conversation with Eric.

“Poor sweetheart. It ain't gonna help much but you have my pity, and I wish there was something more we could offer you..”

“Medicine has come far, umm, don't even worry about it.”

“Oh no honey, I'm still worried about that freak that put that out there and crashed our lights. And you're sure that doesn't hurt?” she was pale in the face. It was too easy for Eric to catch fear of the social or deadly kind and like he'd picked up the booky girl's fear, Vanessa's (and Chad in the background) was making him think how screwed they could be.

“See, Jenny? Their fear. We need to put weapons in their hands and figure this out already. It's only going to freak them out more the more 'mysterious’ we make this. Their sweat, Jenny, I can smell it.”

Anger released Chad's mind, from Fox's choice of sweat and her devil may care giddiness, “Fuck off, woman.”

He got prissy. Showing the same self he had on their first day here.

For Fox, it was a chance to prod at the little flirtations he'd begun with Jenny that day as well; she wanted to know what chance he even stood with a girl like Jenny. Simultaneously she didn't care and only wanted to poke at him, “I can't wait to see your frown change when you cling to Jenny in a short while. After seeing you and that glasses chick. Or _him_. 'Cause you took him out somewhere where you both needed to get naked.”

“Woah! Is this really what the matter is right now?” Vanessa called out.

Then Jenny, not enjoying the tensions or feeling any more inclined to like Chad or Fox better, finished her other peers thought, “Because there's an unknown out there. Could be watching us.”

“And this fuck is smirking!” Chad finally found a place to add, “Why is everyone like this to me?!” If it was unintentional it didn't matter. He would yell at the accusations of why he brought Eric skinny dipping if anyone else somehow started suspecting, because maybe he did start flirting; and he always seemed to somewhere along the line. It was never intentional.

“We need weapons.” It was meant to be a conclusion. Jenny put her hand sternly to Chad's shoulder and gave that strong hold of her eyes to the prep and to Fox.

Fox invigorated. She was already on with the search for remotely deadly shtuff, “Yep!” but made certain to subtly turn her back to the group and to Chad, whisper as her hand gave a mean, deceitfully nice caress to his forearm, “And Chad, try to stop dating so many people please? Just advice for your problem.”

“Never you,” he gave a dumb snark. He didn't think it was dumb anyways, while it made Fox silently chuckle.

These two were leaving a bad taste in everyone's mouth when the focus should be on survival.

“I don't like– nono, I HATE this night so far. I'm not going to suppress anything if no one else is,” Eric whined aloud. Unlike everyone else, he had to constantly worry about his patched wound. It did feel numbed, it just seemed wise to believe he'd need real medical attention some time. For now, he admired that it perfectly clotted where his skin had punctured.

His attention to it brought Chad's gaze down as well. Vanessa almost, but she thought quickly and snapped her head away. Chad came back to Earth from fuming, yelping. “Ohhh god..”

“Suppose we'll get our revenge, huh? Uh huh. I'm not looking forward to it but we'll avenge you, sweetheart.. we'll avenge you..”

Chad's voice went soft as much as it could, “please no..”

Eric could see how much he was freaking out but didn't mention it.

“I wonder who they are..”

Vanessa's words then prompted Chad to say, “Jason! -Oh! He gr _AB_ bed me earlier, Eric was there!”

He replied, “But didn't see what you saw..”

Jenny turned quizzical. She and Vanessa examined the two back and forth.

“I didn't see him, I touched his mask. Eric, sorry, but it was Jason.”

Like Chad's curse, Fox could hear it all and decided now to show, “You mean the mythical ghost brought on us by horny teenagers?”

Jenny let it be since the other began to hand out the weapons. It was stupid anyways if she thought she had to deflect from Chad or stop her two love interests from clashing.. She wasn't shy, yet preferred to be so quiet that she didn't add anything, grabbing her weapon with silent resolve. Well, she _did_  believe in Jason.

“Shit. Who was it?” Vanessa asked under her breath. This was the story Kenny had told at the campfire. Her skin chilled by the goosebumps that arose.

Fox made a big gesture to Chad.

He proceeded to brush off the wrench she tried handing him. “I don't know why I've ever had to put up with this, but no more.” He went to hold the doors of Deborah's wardrobe, “Thanks for being the nice one,” before closing it.

That rubbed Vanessa wrong (literally her having nothing to do with the feud), but she huffed it off and concluded that no one (but Fox) was in a good mood. She even gasped in immediate objection when she saw Chad go to the door.

Eric would let him go, crossing his arms as the only show that maybe he was uncertain, even after Chad was getting on his nerves, because he didn't hate him. If it was a trade off of Chad for Fox or Fox for Chad, he had to think again that Chad and him made a terrible team. Fox seemed ballsy and at least for that, Eric somewhat forgave her dickness.

It concluded like that: Chad only had to go to the couch to find someone’s clip on flashlight.

In his terrified soul, it somehow worked that the frustration got him going and the rest of his emotions had him jogging to his cabin. He heard Vanessa jog after him and she easily met his pace.

“You’re a dick. At times. I'm only letting you run off because out here is ‘somehow’ scarier than inside with everyone else, but we're still cool, okay?”

He took instant offence, but didn't know how to reply when it sunk in that she was being friendly. She started jogging in place so he only had to spare her a good look for Vanessa to give a nervous but accepting smile. Chad never stopped and Vanessa went back to the lodge at full sprint. And back there, it was about time they dragged Tiffany, AJ and Buggzy indoors.

Full of fear, Chad could be expected to lose his balance and sense of direction. And what did it help that there was large woodsy areas that could either lead to more cabins or nothing and a road (useless without a car, despite his gut telling him to run from the camp just as is). He wanted his clothes. But they were in his designated cabin.

In fact, the building he went to rest at wasn't anyone's. It had two doors to board though. And a CB radio! Chad forced the thick bars belonging to the doors down and took delight in his find, almost cocky.

“Hello?” the knob demanded to be twisted and turned again, “Helloo?” Unconnected clicks, “god, are you there?” he sighed after giving it a second. Then he turned the radio’s signal, the wind switching itself around outside and lending his ears this almost constant noise of khi khi khi. Speeding his heart along. It poured a cold sense of wrongness from his neck down. “Hello?..”

“.h-at are..? -o-? h..-ello?..ck-ing -eird l-ittle..”

“Hi! I hear you!”

“-u-..-mm?”

“Yes, now listen! I need help! For my friends as well, so we need you- all of you.. to..” the crash didn't quite register over the line, but Chad's cry of “fuck!” did.

His eyes had perceived the shape in the window and now it was undeniably here. With broken shards of glass lay a big jug of their drinking water. Chad didn't connect it to the lake and drowning, but the figure leaning in had such a strong evil intent in his one sharp eye that it scared Chad. Made him cry and step back from the radio, without knowing the plan in store.

The man has to walk himself from the window to the boarded door but time doesn't matter. He gets the door cracking with his axe to the state that it's loosened and suddenly gives in as a whole.

Chad jumps to the defeat of his only defense. There's no excusing Jason's path: he's on his way. He hears his mother's wishes and thinks that they're like his own. ‘Kill him, mother,’ she says in his young voice, though that isn't her this time as it's Jason's memory and what he uncontrollably makes, “khi khi khi, mha mha mha.”

Chad is fast to press himself to the ground after ducking a corner. There's a bed he wildly pulls himself to be under but Jason in a brisk stride grabs the back of his neck and the blanket is pulled in as well. Chad hates being turned around between Jason's hands in the air since it's harsh and for the sole purpose of having them face to face, that Chad has to stare in a strain for his eyes want to decipher the bits of skin shown from the mask. He can't concentrate on Jason's eye colour; doesn't know what he's taken in but it's scarring into his brain. Jason feels like suspending him with one arm and does so in the time he's taking Chad somewhere.

To drop him in the glass. The cuts aren't meant to happen but it's not like he cares when they do. Chad shakes, “Please no,” and makes some more sounds that seem to help his lungs and throat recover from the past hold. He's on hands and knees and forcing his back into the air when his head lowers.

Jason takes the water jug. There's no pleasure in his movements. He's posing Chad and scraping him around on the glass to get him on his back, wherein the blanket is roughed around until it covers his face and the lid from the jug is removed now that Jason's other hand is free.

Chad wrongly tries to scream when the water falls unbelievably heavy, soaking the blanket a little slowly but it's enough to choke off his air.

And again Chad's feet are lucky to hook on to something, it's the blanket this time. His struggle has merit now and it catches the perpetrator off guard, there's no way Chad is getting up though. Jason holds one of his shoulders.

The murderer has purpose in his movements that aren't processed by Chad. He doesn't know what's going on and only uses his freed words, “Mommy! Don't let him kill me!”

It's powerful. Not at first since Jason is working on putting things righted. The wet sobs after, and the repeats of “mommy” invade Jason's mind. It disturbs Jason, he can't bring himself to move until it's to turn around at a rushing behind him but then he's reacting to the machete that keeps getting lodged into his shoulder blades sloppily. It's delivered by a man in blue shirt with dark hair and Jason grabs him. Pushes him, where he's in good view to sink his axe clean through the guy's arm.

Chad begins shuddering to the taste of bile, “no, stop!” he's up in a rising sitting position in sync with Kenny popping in the door frame, though he'd only followed Rob late by seconds.

“Dumb shit!” Chad flinched, even if the yell from Kenny was to the murderer.

Rob catches up with the pain. He's hardly a sound to Chad, who gains his footing and jumps through the shattered window. In his peripheral vision, Chad catches and follows another image dashing in that turns out to be Adam. He's slower however, and if Chad were to look, he could have seen a trap’s ugly marring on Adam's leg. Instead he's forced to take in everything all fuzzied and let his onsetting panic attack choose to lead him away. Out of his mind to the point where he expends his stamina and doesn't know where he got himself. He still feels the panic as if doom is imminent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting somewhere! I had to get Chad out of there or else I was going to ship him with Kenny. (There's actual reasons though, for the journey to progress a smidgen).
> 
> I've wanted to write Jason finding out Chad is a mama's boy, for awhile now!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^_^


End file.
